School Trouble
by LovinoIsAwesome
Summary: Karena seenaknya mengejek pelajaran Matematika kenyataan terpaksa Lovino harus menerimanya hukuman di toilet yang berakhir diruang BK... PortugalXGermanyXS. Italy and become foursome with Spain in the almost end. AU! Teacher and Student


**Disclaimer :**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Portugal (c) Dinosaurusgede**

**Story (c) Devil . LovinoIsAwesome AKA Golden-ButterflySky**

**Warning : Threesome that turn into Foursome, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, OOT, OC, Typo(s), PWP, and other that I didn't mention...**

**A/N : **_thanks to the jamban were my wild imagination happens in there._

_Thanks to **Dinosaurusgede** for granted my permission._

_Thanks to everyone of you..._

* * *

Lovino Romano Vargas adalah anak yang bermasalah, ia selalu keluar masuk ruangan BK (karena guru BKnya oon, sorry spamano fans). Tetapi sekarang beda, karena guru BK yang dulu atau Mr. Carriedo akan diganti oleh orang baru yaitu seseorang yang membuat dirinya berhenti dari berbuatannya dan akan selalu setia dengan orang itu...

Hari ini, Lovino memulai masalahnya dikelas Mr. Eduardo De Santos Fernando Carriedo atau saudara setengah kandung mantan guru BK, Lovino dengan seenaknya bilang bahwa pelajarannya Mr. Eduardo (kita singkat ya?) Adalah pelajaran yang membosankan. Apalagi yang ia ajarkan adalah matematika (kenyataan), karena hal itu Mr. Eduardo menarik Lovino pergi dari kelas sehingga menimbulkan banyak pembicaraan tentang yang terjadi. Tetapi, salah satu murid bilang ia akan 'mati atau dikeluarkan' sehingga akhirnya orang diam dan mengharapkan nasib terbaik Lovino.

"Kau! Beraninya kau! Masih seenaknya menghinaku!" Kata Mr. Eduardo sambil memegang secara keras dan kasar tangannya Lovino, saat ia sudah ditujuannya. Lovino hanya bisa bermata lebar karena tujuannya adalah... 'Toilet' sekarang ini yang ada dipikirannya Lovino adalah dibunuh atau diperkosa, tetapi ia mengharap bahwa itu tidak akan diperkosa maupun dibunuh...

Saat mereka masuk 'Toilet' tiba tiba "Mr. Eduardo" mereka mendengar suara lembut khas anjing german yang patuh tetapi tegas, saat dilihat gerangan tersebut. Tertanya orang itu adalah..., "Mr. Ludwig" kata Mr. Eduardo sambil menatap pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa ya?" Kata Eduardo, "tidak apa apa, tetapi. Mengapa anda membawa murid anda kedalam Toilet?" Kata Ludwig yang menatap Lovino dengan betul betul dengan matanya yang ditutupi oleh kacamata seperti anggota Schutzstaffel yang siap menghukum anggota yang bermasalah, "begini Mr. Ludwig, murid yang satu ini sangat suka membikin onar, dan mengejek pelajaran saya. Sehingga, saya tidak sabar lagi untuk memberikan dirinya pelajaran" kata Eduardo dengan tegasnya. "Tetapi, bukankah menarik jika pelajarannya itu..." Kata Ludwig sambil memegang dagu Lovino dan meliriknya, "jika dirimu terpuaskan?" Lanjut kata Ludwig sambil melepas kacamatanya sehingga terlihatlah mata yang indah bagaikan 7th Heaven.

"Boleh juga" kata Eduardo sambil tersenyum, setelah itu mereka menarik Lovino ke ruang BK. Tentu saja, Lovino sudah tenang. Tetapi, dibalik ketenangan itu ada sesuatu yup, sesuatu...

'Duaak!' Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sepatu boot Ludwig, maaf pembaca saya tak suka bikin threesome to the point karena itu akan membosankan. Jadi, harus ada sebelum to the point. Setelah itu Eduardo masuk bersama Lovino yang ia tarik dengan kuat karena, ia terus merengek untuk keluar tetapi. Karena jiwa Imporio Portugis yaitu Empire terakhir yang ada di dunia semua usaha Lovino pun gagal, setelah itu.

Ludwig mendatangi lemari ruangan tersebut, dan ia sepertinya mengambil tali hitam legam yang ada besinya, dan sebuah benda yang sepertinya sabuk. "Pakai" kata Ludwig ke Lovino, dan Lovino pun menjawabnya "seperti apa?" Kata Lovino "heh? Kau gak tahu? Padahal dirimukan sepertinya sudah kehilang-" saat ingin melanjutkan kata katanya Eduardo, Ludwig langsung merobek baju Lovino dan melepas paksa celananya dan melepas boxernya.

"Apa apaan ka-"

Mulutnya pun langsung ditutup oleh tangan Eduardo dan Ludwig pun langsung memasang chastity belt* tersebut dan ia mengencangkannya setelah itu ia memasang tali hitam legam tersebut yang ternyata adalah tali untuk bondage, dan habis itu, Ludwig menjilati kejantanannya walaupun dilindungi oleh benda yang bernama chastity tersebut, dengan pelan ia menjilatinya dan terus menjilatinya. Sedangkan Eduardo, memainkan kedua putingnya Lovino dengan diputar? Diremas? Sama aja, sehingga Lovino membuat desah desahan yang begitu sexy sehingga kedua guru tersebut memukul bokongnya dengan keras sehingga ia makin panjang mengeluarkan desahan tersebut 'aaaaaaah~'

Akhirnya Lovino ditarik oleh Ludwig dan dihantamkan ke mejanya, setelah itu. Ludwig menjilati putingnya dan tangan satunya memegang kejantanannya Eduardo yang masih dibalut kain tersebut, sedangkan Eduardo sedang membuka bajunya yang memperlihatkan banyaknya bekas sayatan sayatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan pacarnya yang merupakan Indonesia atau yang sekarang bertunangan dengan pria raksasa dari Russia tersebut (Rusindo Bersatu!) Yup, memang dibilang absurd tetapi, sang pacar suka BDSM (mana masa depanmu yang cerah Indonesia!) Setelah itu Ludwig melepas bibirnya yang hangat tersebut dari putingnya Lovino saat melepas dapat terlihat sebuah jembatan saliva yang sepertinya masih hangat antara bibir yang hangat tersebut dan puting merah muda tersebut.

Setelah itu, Ludwig melepas bajunya yang meninggalkan kaus dalam dan boxer yang sepertinya bercorak bendera Germany, dan Eduardo sudah melepaskan semuanya kecuali boxernya. Saat itu Ludwig menyuruh Lovino untuk "mainkanlah tangan tangan kedirimu sendiri" "tetapi..." Kata Lovino yang keooc-yan "Tidak ada Tapi!" Setelah itu Lovino langsung memegang ahogenya dan memasukkan tangan kirinya kemulutnya dan ia pun memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam lubangnya walaupun agak susah karena beltnya dan bodage tersebut bisa dibilang peralatan mestrubasi, ia pun mulai mempergerakkan kedua tangannya yang satunya memegang ahogenya dan yang satunya memasukan jemari jemarinya didalam lubang tersebut, sedangkan Ludwig sedang berciuman dengan Eduardo sambil mengocok kejantanan satu sama lain. Dan saat Lovino mengeluarkan spermanya atau semennya tersebut mereka pun berhenti melakukannya.

"Hmm... Lebih cepat dari pada yang kukira, lebih baik aku melepaskan belt tersebut" setelah itu Ludwig melepaskan belt tersebut sehingga Lovino tenang tetapi ketenangan itu berhenti karena, Eduardo menggunakan mulutnya untuk kejantanan tersebut sambil menggunakan es batu berada didalam mulutnya sehingga itu menjadikan dirinya seperti tersengat listrik 'aaah~' desah Lovino, setelah es tersebut meleleh, Enrique terus menjilat dan menghisap kejantanan yang imut tersebut dengan memasukkan semua kejantanan tersebut dalam mulutnya termasuk balls (testi*** malu bilang) tersebut, dengan pelan pelan ia memainkan lidah tersebut sehingga Lovino dapatkan merasakan sesuatu yang seperti mencair dikejantanannya, dan Ludwig menontonnya dengan bermestrubasi yang membayangkan bahwa itu hanya terjadi pada dirinya dan Lovino.

Dan setelah Lovino mengeluarkan spermanya tersebut, Eduardo menelan semuanya dan menjilati yang masih tersisa dilantai tersebut, sedangkan sekarang Ludwig yang bereaksi dengan melepaskan boxernya ia membuat Lovino menghadap kedirinya dan ia pun langsung memukul bokongnya sehingga memunculkan sengat yang membuat dirinya terkejut sekaligus yang membuat dirinya mendesah dan mengeluarkan saliva, ia terus memukul bokongnya yang imut tersebut sehingga bokong itu merah padam, sedangkan Eduardo sih merangkak dan memegang kedua putingnya Lovino yang setelah itu ia jilat dan hisap. Kalau Lovino sekarang karena dirinya agak M dia terus mendesah sambil tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menjilati dan menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Ludwig dengan salivanya yang hangat tersebut, setelah itu lagi jemari jemari Ludwig yang kering tanpa saliva memasuki lubangnya Lovino sehingga Lovino sekali lagi merasa seperti kesengat.

Ludwig dengan pelannya menelusuri dalam lubang tersebut sambil memikir satu hal yaitu 'ketat', sekarang Eduardo berada didepan kejatanannya Lovino, sekali lagi ia menjilat kejantanan tersebut walaupun hanya dibagian kepalanya dengan pelan pelang ia menyelimuti kepala tersebut dengan salivanya yang hangat dan hangat nafasnya tersebut makin membuat Lovino makin mengalami pembesaran kejantanan dan sudah dari tadi Lovino mengalami ereksi, ia pun memegang kejantanan Lovino dengan jemari jemarinya dan ia remas kejantanan tersebut bagaikan jeli yang yang susah dihancurkan. Ludwig telah menyelusuri lubang tersebut dan menemukan prostatnya. Ia mengunting dan ia terus memencet prostat tersebut dan Eduardo telah berhasil membuat dirinya mengeluarkan spermanya yang hangat tersebut sehingga tinggal satu hal yang mereka lakukan yaitu 'invasi mulut dan bokong' yup, mereka akan menginvasi mulut dan bokongnya Lovino tersebut.

Tetapi, sebelum itu. Mereka duduk dengan melebarkan kakinya mereka dan mendekatkan kejantanan mereka setelah itu mereka menyuruh Lovino duduk dikejantanan kejantanan tersebut, dengan pelan Lovino pun menduduki kejantanan tersebut untuk mengepaskan kejatanan tersebut bisa masuk kelubangnya ternyata. Mereka menarik badan Lovino sehingga Lovino kesakitan karena ia merasakan kedua kejantanan itu didalam dirinya, akhirnya Lovino menggerakkan pinggangnya tersebut dan mereka berdua ikutan dengan memegang kejantanannya Lovino, setelah itu Lovino terus menggerakan pinggangnya tetapi...

'Krriik' bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Maaf Mr. Ludwig aku mengambil barang barangku yang ketinggal-" ternyata mantan guru BK atau Mr. Antonio Fernandez AKA Mr. Ass (yup, bokong yang seksi) masuk kedalam dan menghancurkan Threesome-man tersebut, "ah~, akhirnya Lovi dihukum ya sama guru baru? Tetapi, mengapa hukumannya seperti itu? Bukankah dirimu telah menolakku untuk melakukannya ber-sa-ma?" Kata Antonio yang ternyata sudah lama untuk mengajak Lovino untuk melakukannya, "baiklah, bolehkan diriku ikut? Karena dirinya adalah murid yang bermasalah" saat itu, kedua guru tersebut berdikusi dan mengatakan satu kata yaitu "boleh" "makasih! ¡Mucho grasias!" Setelah itu, Antonio menutup pintu dan melepas celananya sambil melihat Lovino yang melanjutkan gerakkan pinggangnya yang sebagian tubuhnya ditutupi oleh bondage.

Saat sudah menemukan prostat, tiba tiba kejantanan Antonio masuk kedalam mulut Lovino. Dan Lovino awalnya menjilat kepalanya terpaksa menjadi seluruhnya karena Antonio memaksakannya masuk, setelah itu Lovino mnghisap dan menjilat kejantanan tersebut dan setelah itu ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang membuat daerah bagian perutnya panas, yang ternyata itu adalah semprotan sperma mereka berdua sedangkan Lovino dari tadi, dan saat Antonio mengeluarkan spermanya Lovino pun menelan semuanya dan mereka akhirnya bertukaran posisi.

Sekarang posisi Antonio berada dibokong Lovino dan kedua guru tersebut berada dimulut Lovino, akhirnya mereka memasukkan ketiga kejantanan yang sakral seperti adegan suatu scene didalam acara three musketeer (apa hubungannya?) Yang berarti Charles Ogier de Batz de Castelmore, Comte d'Artagnan adalah Antonio yang mengkhianati mereka (datang terakhiran dan menyerobot) yang akhirnya mendapat death end walaupun masuk surga (ikut campur dalam threesome tersebut sehingga menjadi foursome), dan Lovino mulai menjilati kejantanan mereka dengan pelan dan bagi bagi karena ada dua kejantanan dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Antonio langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras ia pun terus melakukan sampai membuat Lovino mendesah ditengah kesibukkan menjilati dua kejantanan yang besar tersebut.

Setelah itu, mereka terus melakukan kegiatan mereka masing seperti Ludwig dan Eduardo yang saling ciuman dan memainkan lidah mereka diluar, dan Antonio yang memukul sekaligus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya tersebut, saat mereka semua terlah mengeluarkan sperma mereka akhirnya, mereka berhenti, dan mereka berbagi ciuman yang awalnya hanya Lovino dan Antonio yang berciuman sangat penuh nafsu yang akhirnya ditambah dengan Ludwig yang bersama Antonio untuk mempertaruhkan siapa yang mendominasi dimulut Antonio, dan Eduardo yang diam karena menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal tapi berdapat 'ah itu pasti cuma firasat' yup, akhirnya mereka berempat berciuman dan merebut dominasi Lovino...

THE END

* * *

**Omake :**

"Elizaveta-chan, kau kemana saja?" Kata Kiku,

"ke surga" kata Elizaveta yang yang penuh darah yang ternyata dari tadi sudah menonton meraka di atas loteng,

"dimana?" Kata Kiku,

"Di bawah" lanjut kata Elizaveta.

"... Yang dibawahkan neraka, Elizaveta-chan..."

Dan awkward pun terjadi...

* * *

**Review please? DLDR and don't flame me!**


End file.
